Bad Blood
by Sarah-Chii
Summary: The cast of Degrassi season 10 are tested as they try to escape the burning inferno that is speedily spreading throughout the halls. Many will have to face ex's, old and current rivals, and friendships will be pushed. Can all, if any, of the, make it out alive? Chapters done from each and every main characters point of view. RATED TEEN: For possible bad language an


Chapter 1 - Sav

The car grinded to a halt while I picked up my bag and placed it on my lap. Mom sighed, and I was a little curious about it. "You okay?"

"Of course not. My babies will be leaving me soon, and I'm going to miss driving you both in!"

"Heh, I'm not. I get to walk with Clare to school some more if you stop driving us."

"Alli," I stopped my sister from saying anything she'd regret later, "mom and dad only have us in the house to look after, and they'll be sad when we leave! So appreciate their affection." I whispered, but she just opened the car door. "Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too, mom," and with that, left to talk to Clare. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against Clare, I just feel Alli needs to learn that life isn't just about what she thinks. Then again, I am her older brother. "Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie," she smiled warm heartedly "and you didn't have to do that". I swung my right leg outside of the car before replying "You're my mom, of course I did!". I closed the door and th car engine could be heard fading away as she drove home.

The doors to Degrassi were always to welcoming, even at the worst of times. They gave you this feeling of, um, how should I put it? Security? No, that's not it, but you get it anyway! The hallways were so colourful, and that's not just from the creatively painted lockers, all the different students all walking side by side just makes me feel so great! Sorry, that was so cheesy, but those thoughts have been bouncing all around my head since I realised that soon I'll be going to college! There's something about it here, I just really don't wanna leave. Maybe I can sneakily visit Alli to come back every so often? I was grinning when Holly J. spotted me. "Hey, Sav!" She beamed. "What'cha thinking about? Haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"I just don't want to leave Degrassi, t-there are to many memories here for me to count. I'll always remember this place." Her hand was stroking my arm as I said all of this, and she went to hug me. I hugged her back, she murmured "I don't think anyone wants to leave. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have class in less than five minutes."

"Oh, yeah, me too. Have fun!"

"It's unlikely I will." I held my arm up as I waved back at her. She had a point, the bell was bound to ring any minute. I opened the locker door, hastily pushed my books into my bag, and with that, slammed the locker shut and FINALLY went to class.

The teacher today was in the worst possible mood. What was her problem? As if history wasn't bad enough with her in a good mood! I suddenly got this beat in my head, and without realising began tapping my pencil off of the desk. Once I noticed, I had this new idea for a song, and lemme tell you, it was pretty great. But, sadly, the teacher didn't think so. BAM! A ton of books fell on my desk, my hand immediately dropped the pencil and my head shot up, but all I could see was this furious teacher fuming at me. I appoligised, but she wouldn't have any of it- good thing I was such a good student though, she let me off. I swear, she has always had this hatred towards me since Vegas Night, I see that word travels fast. Well, despite the yelling, she couldn't get me to stop thinking about that song.

BRIIINNNNNGGGGG, the bell rang, and I went to the next class; Maths. At least it was something I was fairly good at. I brought my bag strap up to my shoulder after placing the books that were formerly slammed on my desk, on the teacher's desk instead. She scowled at me and I ended up leaving in a huff, but whatever, she's gone now. I certainly won't miss her. Oh, damn, what if Alli gets her?

The door to maths class was always so great to me, maybe because of the fact that I usually saw them after leaving history, or maybe because it was one of my best subjects, but today... something was wrong. It's like, I could sense something was about to happen. I shook the feeling off though.

"Now, class, take down the sums from the board, and finish them off. If you can't finish them before the bell, you'll be doing them for homework," and the class moaned and groaned. I didn't mind, I just got down to work. My head rose in curiosity when I wiffed the slight scent of smoke. I looked up at the ceiling, but I couldn't see anything. I turned to Anya who was on my left, two desks over. "Anya," she glanced up, after looking to see if the teacher heard, "What? Are you crazy? Don't talk during maths!" She snapped at me quietly. "Do you smell smoke?" Her eyes widened after she took a sniff, and she nodded, looking frightened.

We heard some faint screams pass through the hallways, they sounded desperate, shocked, petrified even, and just plain... scared. Footsteps could then be heard, and the rest of our class mumbled, some of them said things like "Are they screaming?"

"Why would they be?"

"Oh, God, do you smell smoke?"

"No, but I see it! What should we do?" But we shouldn't have just wondered what to do like that, I got up and rushed towards the door. "Mister Bhandari! Get away from that door right now!" I stopped. I almost turned around, but I kept going. The door opened, letting in a massive amount of smoke. I glanced to the left, but saw nothing, so I peaked through the small glass window in the door, and saw flames that seemed to be coming from the science room. "Is it bad?" The teacher had finally calmed down. "Yep," I stood up on a desk to get peoples attention, "Okay guys, if we run we may get separated, and that means a bigger chance of us running towards the fire, instead of away. So follow either the teacher or Anya,"

"Wait, me? Why me?"

"I trust you the most. Make sure you stay with them the whole time, and make sure no one gets left behind." They all agreed and got up to leave the room. "Sav, I-I kind of see why you make such a good president." I grinned, and grabbed her wrist before we fled from the classroom. As we dashed down the hall, we heard a loud noise, The whole wall of the science room had fallen down, it had seemed. Some students were then able to leave, and sure, that's a good thing, but then the fire spread even farther. Anya grabbed my arm and pulled me away, but I was still standing there in awe, slightly terrified.

When we passed lockers, memories flew back into my mind. I had one of those lockers back in my first year of being in Degrassi, I even remember putting all my books in there for the first time. I didn't own it now, though, some other student did. It could get burnt, it could even melt from the heat. All of my most memorable places were being destroyed within seconds.

What was becoming of Degrassi?

What was gonna happen to all of the students?

Who's gonna warn them?

The door was a few steps away. I froze. "Sav, come on!" Anya tried to persuade me. "Why did you stop?!"

"Holly J. is still in there. I-I have to go back," and I ran. The heat made my skin feel like it was boiling, but I just kept running. Despite all we had been through, I had to save her.

I had to.

_Hey, Sarah-Chii here ^_^_

_Just wanted to say thanks for reading my Fan Fiction, and I hope you enjoyed it! I will be uploading more soon, but I will be going to Orlando for 2 weeks on Tuesday. I may be able to write, but don't expect anything._

_I will be writing a chapter from most of the character from season 10's point of views._

_I would really love if you guys told me what you thought, and if you have any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them! :3_

_So, until next time guys :D_

_~ Sarah-Chii_


End file.
